Angel of Mine
by SapphireMistress
Summary: Mello's life in the Wammy dorm was pretty much normal...but his life turns around when he meets Near, a quiet, shy, and mysterious boy who is still haunted by nightmares from his dark past...
1. The New Kid

Angel of Mine

A DN fanfic by:

YuuriCullen

AN: I don't own Death Note, or any of the characters in this fic. Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata own Death Note, and all the rights to it. The only thing I own is...well...my crazy imagination. I also don't own the song "Angel of Mine" and no, I don't own Evanescence either.

I did this fic because I was inspired by a certain doujinshi on the site .com

I don't own the site or the doujinshi either...*sigh* I want to own something!

Well, at least I own this fic....

On with the tragic tale! Oh, and please R&R! I forgot again...this song represents what Mello is to Near in this fic... (Yes...hints of shounen-ai...I think....)

**Lyrics to Angel Of Mine** : By Evanescence  
You are everything I need to see  
Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me  
Laugh and come and look into me  
Drips of moonlight washing over me  
Can I show you what you are for me

Angel of mine, can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

After all these years, one thing is true  
Constant voice within my heart is you  
You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you  
I treasure every day I spend with you  
All the things I am come down to you

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Back in the arms of my angel  
Back to the peace that I so love  
Back in the arms of my angel I can finally rest  
Giving you a gift that you remind me

Angel of mine  
Let me thank you  
You have saved me time and time and time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you

Angel of mine  
Can I thank you  
You have saved me time and time again  
Angel, I must confess  
It's you that always gives me strength  
And I don't know where I'd be without you  
...without you  
[ Angel Of Mine Lyrics on .com/ ]

Chapter 1: The New Kid

(Mello's POV)

It's just a normal day here at the Wammy Dorm/High School. Yes, you got that right, it's a dorm. Well, as always, it's a riot in our first period class, Literature.

"Hey guys, settle down!" our teacher, Ms. Wedy, said.

As always, we would settle down at her words. She's the best teacher in the whole school, but you don't want her to be really pissed...

"Class, we have a new student coming in. Please try to bear with him for a while. He's just getting used to living here at the dorm by himself, alright?"

"Oooooooh! So it's a boy!" Misa, who's two seats behind me, squealed.

"No duh..." Matt rolled his emerald eyes at the blonde girl with pigtails beside him. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Shut up, guys! The new kid's coming in!" I told them both.

***

We heard the door open quietly, and a small, white-haired, pale-albino boy walked in. I don't know what you think of when you mean small, but it's not small enough. He looked more like an elementary student than a junior high student.

He's already carrying his backpack and wearing the school uniform. A white button-up shirt, black pants, shoes, and a black tie, with the school logo on it. His tie was a little messed-up, though.

He looked up at the class, and I swear by Willy Wonka, I would've gone deaf because of all the fangirls squealing at the sight of the _bishounen _in front of them. He just stood there, quite petrified by the sudden screaming, and covered his ears. I grumbled, sighed, and covered my precious ears too.

"OKAY! ENOUGH FANGIRLING ALREADY!" Ms. Wedy shouted, sounding really irritated and annoyed. Silence came in an instant.

"Jeez...you girls...anyways...Class, meet Near. He just moved in here. Okay Near, you can sit by Mello over there." She pointed to my direction.

"Huh? What? Oh...." Of course. She would place him there, because it's the only vacant spot in the classroom. He nodded and went to sit beside me. He put his bag down, and started to twirl a strand of his hair around his finger. His charcoal-black eyes were looking down on the floor. He's the shy and quiet type.

"H-hi..." I said, trying to start a casual conversation. I'm usually not the one for being friendly or that welcoming, but I still tried to be at least nice to him and say hi, just to make him feel welcome here.

"Um...h-hi..." The albino-Near- stammered.

His lips curved into a cute, tiny grin, and I can't help but to grin back too.

AN: This is only chapter 1....and yes, Mello's actually nice on this one...no! Don't kill me, please! It's for a plan on the fanfic afterwards...and yes; this is tragic, once again...

HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL OF YOU! PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU, READ AND REVIEW MY STORIES! Reviews make Near-kun cuter and less shy...

I WISH YOU ALL A HAPPY 2009! XD


	2. Stuck

Angel of Mine

A tragic DN fanfic

By:

YuuriCullen

**AN:** **More updates! School's coming again!!!! Noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! *Hides* Well, enjoy the updates whilst you can, because from here on, I might be really slow in updating to prepare for the exams…and yes, I do wish I had Light's or L's brain….*sigh* Well, this is my second chapter! Wish me luck on my exams…*sighs* Oh and I don't own Death Note or anything else…I do wish that I owned Near…He's just adorable! (I'm weird like that, alright?) Well, on with the tragic tale!**

**Chapter 2: Stuck**

As the class went on, Ms. Wedy took the time to assign partners for everyone. She separated me with my usual partner, Matt, and paired me with Near instead. We needed to discuss Act 3 scene 2, of _Romeo and Juliet_, and hand in our work afterwards. I didn't actually regret working with Near. He's actually a _Romeo and Juliet_ expert, or Otaku, as you might call it. He knows everything there is to know about the play. Almost every line, every context and purpose for each of the scenes, and the whole theme of the play. I did all of the paperwork, while he did most of the talking and explaining. I shared some ideas, and he seemed to agree with me. It's really surprising that he knows all of these, at such a young age…I'd bet two chocolate bars that he studied this deeply before.

We finished the work earlier than the rest of the kids in class. We handed the work to her, and she gladly took it

"Looks like you two are going to be two of the greatest minds in class. Finishing work this early, I guarantee that you'll pass my class with flying colors." She smiled.

"Thanks, Ms. Wedy." I smiled back, and went back to my seat. Near gave her a shy smile and went back to his seat. He began reading further on _Romeo and Juliet_, while I try to figure out what to say to him, start a friendly conversation with him. My brain cells were spared from overloading when the bell rang. Surely, I won't have to think of questions for him all the time, right? It's not like he's going to be in all four of my classes….

*******

I grabbed my things and went to my second period class, which was Art. Matsuda-sensei was there, and all of my classmates started going in. I took the middle desk, since I can see well there. I saw a familiar small, white figure sitting there. _Oh crap…_he's in my second period too? I didn't quite expect that. Matt wasn't even in my second period. So I guess I'm going to be stuck with him 'till this period ends. Not that I have anything against that, but I just find it really weird…

I sat down beside him and put my bag down. He turned his head to look at who sat beside him, then asked the rudest question of all time.

"_Are you stalking me?_"

My head suddenly snapped in his direction. _That_ was just really crude…

"Hell, no! Why would I stalk someone like you?! Maybe _you're_ the one who's stalking me. I never saw you in my whole life, and with that rudeness of yours, I probably won't like to!" I hissed.

His face turned apologetic.

"Sorry. I'm really up on my guard right now. It's because of the numerous threats that I'm receiving lately."

"What kind of threats?" I asked, suddenly interested on why would anyone even imagine to threat this fragile and seemingly angelic kid.

"I don't wish to talk about it right now. It's too complicated, but we can talk all periods, or at the dorm room at night."

"What? Are you serious? You're my roomie, and you're in all of my four classes?"

He nodded and handed me his student info. I read it twice, and nodded too.

"If you don't want to be my roomie, or if you're getting tired of me, I can always change roo—"

"No, no, no…It's alright. Besides, I can always make a new friend, right?" I smiled.

He smiled too. This time, it finally reached his eyes.

**AN: Sooo…did you enjoy the story so far? If you did, please rate and review! This might be my final day of quick updates…(cries) It's almost exam time…I wish luck to all of the examinees out there! May the force be with you!!! Notice anything common with the endings of these chapters??? Bonus points if you do! Oh, and please R&R!!! It's like Near getting Optimus Prime for Christmas! Oh, something new…next chapter preview!**

**Chapter 3: (No title spoilers!)**

"**Ngh…"**

"**N-Near…"**

"**Mmph…"**

**He's lying down on his bed, fidgeting with the sheets. **

"**nnnggh…st-stop it…"**

**XD it's not what you think it is! Everything is not what it seems…XD**

**If you have questions on the next chapter, PM me and I might answer them…**

**Please give me some love! R&R!**


	3. Nightmares, Part 1

**AN: I am back! (Evil laugh) SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A VERY LONG WHILE! I HAD A HUGE BLOCK OVER HERE, AND NOW I AM BACK…WITH A VENGEANCE! KIDDING…XD **

**PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPPIE, AND PLEASE WATCH MY NEWEST VID ON YOUTUBE…GO TO MY PROFILE TO HAVE THE LINK TO MY CHANNEL! HAVE FUN!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

_**Chapter 3, Nightmares**_

_**Part one: Friendship**_

(Mello's PO V)

We didn't do that much in Art, and it passed by fairly quick. All we had to do was take some notes on proportion, and doodling on our papers all period long. Near and I didn't talk that much because we were very deeply involved with our doodling. Weird, eh?

The bell rang, and everyone rushed out to their lockers and headed to the cafeteria. Poor Near, I can see him being squished form where I was standing.

I found out that my locker was far from his, so I won't have to spend locker time with him, too. Not that I have anything against it, but it can get pretty tiresome if I get stuck with him the whole time…_or will it?_

*********************************

I opened my locker, put all my stuff in it, took out some money from my wallet, and headed to the cafeteria. My stomach was growling with hunger as I walked through the already heavy-packed room. All of my friends were already sitting at the lunch table that we usually sat in.

"Hiya, Mells!" Matt, the redhead that has bright orange goggles hanging on his neck, cheerfully exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm going to get some lunch, ok guys? And Misa too…"

"Sure, sure" Misa, the short, blonde girl with pigtails said.

I went in line, and got some Greek salad, a sandwich, and of course, two bars of chocolate. I always buy two, just in case Matt asks for some, or in case I suffer from chocolate withdrawals. I went back to the table, and I heard L talking to his lover, Light, about the work from this morning.

"But it's really hard to put Shakespeare's context together." The neat, hazel-eyed brunette said.

"If you figure out some of the words first, then put it into context, then you'll understand it for sure." The obsidian-eyed, raven-haired L said.

"Oh…that helps…thank goodness we're partners."

I started eating my salad and looked around the cafeteria for some old friends, but what I found was the small, white-haired boy sitting on an empty table, all alone, unwrapping his lunch.

"So, what do you say, Mello?"

"Huh? What was that?"

I turned my attention back to the conversations again. Matt shook his head.

"I said, what do you say about the trip at the beach in my parent's vacation home this winter, ne?"

"Oh….I think I'll ask my mom first before going, but I think it's cool…you know…get out and get some sun…"

"Mello…you seem so pensive today…what's wrong?" L asked.

"Oh…nothing…well…"

"Yes?" Matt said, eager for a reply.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" I said, getting up and gathering the rest of my lunch to move to a spot no one would go to.

"Hey, Near…um…may I sit here?" I asked, as he turned his head to face me.

He looked at me and nodded.

"So…uhm...Near…when did you move here?" I asked, trying to start up a nice conversation.

"Just a week ago…" he timidly replied. I nodded and drank the water from my water bottle.

"Mello…"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you…for the company, I mean…" he smiled shyly.

"No problem…I'm always welcoming to new people here." I grinned smugly.

"Then lots of people must really like you…"

"Yeah…especially Matt…he's gay for me…" I laughed.

Near's eyes widened, and he almost choked on his sandwich.

I laughed harder, nearly falling off my chair.

"I was kidding! Jeez! Matt's not gay for me…he's straight!" I tried to breathe, while wiping a tear down my cheek.

Near sent me a death glare, but I was too busy laughing to be scared of it. The next thing I know, I was seeing a blur of red, and my head was on the floor.

"Maybe _you're_ the one gay for me, Mello…I know you want me…" I could almost hear the impish smirk on the redhead's face.

I turned to face him, our noses almost touching.

Almost a quarter of girls blushed at this, especially the one with the black hair and eyes, and is also known to be a hyper yaoi fangirl. I heard her name was Rima. Her face is all red from blushing.

I bet some fangirls will die of what we're planning on doing next…

"Oh…what if I _do_ want you, ne?" I moved in closer to Matt's face.

"GO MELLO!" Kai, a friend of Rima's shouted.

"GO DO IT!" Tori, also a friend of hers squealed.

I looked at Matt for a few seconds, leaned in more…and…

We both landed on our butts as we bursted out laughing.

"Awwww….come on! A few more centimeters, Mello!" Rima laughed.

"Enough fanservice for the day, ladies." Matt grinned.

"Aw…damn it Matt…you always do that…" Tori pouted.

"Can we sit with you guys?" Kai asked, coming over with her lunch tray.

"Is it okay?" I asked Near, who looked scarred.

"Uhm…I think we scarred him, Mells…"

"You started it, you dolt." I said, as I flicked Matt's head.

I turned to Near and laughed light-heartedly.

"Don't worry, we're both straight…it's just a thing you call 'fanservice'." I tried to explain.

"O-oh…I thought…you two…oh." He started laughing quietly.

"So, you understand fanservice, right?" Rima asked him.

"A lot…but this one was quite unexpected." Near bit his sandwich.

"Ah well…just expect the unexpected, I guess. They do that when they have the proper situation and material for it." Kai shrugged.

"And they always leave us hanging." Tori glared at Matt.

"That's one of the perks of being an anime fan and having two awesome guys who do fanservice for you as friends." Rima giggled, as she took my spot.

"I'm a fan too. That's great that some people actually like it as much as I do." Near smiled.

"Yay! A new member to the league!" Rima giggled.

Near laughed as well. We all sat on the chairs, and continued to eat our lunches.

I sat between Near and Kai, and Matt sat between Rima and Tori.

"Thank you guys for the company."

"It's alright…after all, new friends are always welcome." Me and the rest of the group said.

"Here, have my other bar of Kit Kat as a sign of welcome." I said, as I unwrapped my bar, and handed the other one to him.

He took it, smiled, and said, "I hope the friendship will last longer that the melting of the chocolate in your mouth."

I chuckled.

"Of course, it will."

**AN: AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE! I WILL WORK ON THE SECOND PART AS SOON AS I POST THIS! **

**NEAR SURE TRUSTS MELLO AND THE GANG EASILY…**

**PART TWO COMIG UP SOON! PLEASE STAY WITH ME TILL THE END!**

**PLEASE R&R!**


	4. Nightmares, Part 2

**AN: OKAY…I'M GUNNA UPDATE FAST, AND USE THE CAFFIENE TO HYPE THE STORY UP! XD THANK YOU TIM HORTONS AND YOUR ICED CAPUCCINO! XD I LOVE COFFEE! XD**

**I ATE LOTS OF CAKES THIS WEEK, SO IM GUNNA USE THE SUGAR TOO! XD**

**ENJOY THE TALE!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN THIS FIC, EXCEPT FOR MY OC, Rima.**

**Kai and Tori are my friend's OCs ok?**

**********************

_**Chapter 3 Nightmares**_

_**Part two: Haunted**_

(Near's POV)

The day passed by with me gaining new friends so much quicker than I thought. I never knew happiness that lasted this long in a while…ever since that day…that wretched day…the day I wished I never happened…_the day my mom died…_

I shook my head to prevent the images from coming back again.

I got the things I needed from my locker, and went to Mello's.

"Uhm...Hi…" I greeted, as I stood a few steps away from his locker.

Mello jumped a bit, then turned to my direction.

"Whoa…Near…how did you get here? How'd you know my locker number?"

"Uhm…I have *photographic memory." I blushed, not wanting to sound boastful.

"Really?! Amazing!" Mello's eyes widened, and a grin spread across his face.

"Well…I really don't know…there are some memories I don't want to keep." I said glumly, looking down.

"Oh…I won't venture more into that, but if you want to tell me something, I'm here. If you trust me a lot, tell me…and I assure you, your trust won't be wasted, ok?"

"Thank you…but why are you being over accommodating? Not that I'm complaining or anything, but I'm just asking."

"Dude, I'm always like this. I guess I'm just really light-hearted and friendly." He shrugged.

"Letting people earn your trust so quickly isn't very helpful either." I said.

"I know that. That's why I didn't give any personal info of me yet. But I'm just being friendly, if you're asking me why I act like this. I guess I got it from my mom—"

I accidentally winced at the word "mom".

"Near, are you alright? You kinda winced earlier."

"N-no…it's fine…I'm okay." I took a deep breath.

_I can't let these kinds of things happen to me and affect me in every way. I have to be strong and keep myself together._

"Alright…let's go to our classes…you don't want to have a late slip on the first day of school." Mello chuckled.

I smiled.

The smile of the boy with the blonde and girlish hair and electrifying blue eyes is certainly a picture that I want to and will remember for the rest of my life…

****************************

The next two periods were Comtech and Science, which were the two subjects I really enjoy.

I had most of the people from lunch in these two subjects, which I was glad of.

The basics and the course outline were handed out during Comtech, and we explored some programs on it that I was already using.

In science, it was much tougher, but the classroom was very interesting with a mini-lab in it. It had the paintings of the heart, eye, and the human skeletal system on the right side of the walls.

The top left sides of the windows were painted with the names of famous scientists and inventors.

The space above the white board was filled with the painting of the solar system.

I already feel comfortable and at home in this room. I feel like this is going to be the best year of my life…_only if the images don't come to haunt me again…_

Our science teacher is Mr. Mogi, and he was pretty nice. We laughed at his jokes, and the way he teaches just makes everyone feel welcome and comfortable…just like the way Mello and his friends make me feel.

After a long day, I finally had the time to relax and rewind a bit. Mello led us to our dorm room, unpacked my luggage, and flopped down on the bed.

"Long day, eh?" Mello chuckled.

"Yeah…I never knew high school would wipe me out this much."

"Oh…wait until you get to Gym…" Mello laughed.

"Agh…it's my worse subject." I sighed.

"Really? I think it's one of my fortes."

"Oh…that's great…" I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

Mello just laughed, as he sat on the revolving chair near the desk.

I spaced out for a while, and the next thing I knew, I was sleeping…

********************

_The blood-red eyes stared into me intently, as if saying that "I have you now…you can't and will never escape from me…"_

_I shivered as he came closer to me, exposing the bare switchblade, and smiling as he does so._

_My mother was helpless on the floor. She's lying there…I need to help her escape from this madman in front of me…_

_I thought of a way for us to escape, but the madman must've read my mind…_

_He flicked the switchblade, and expertly threw it and making the blade land on my mom's back. She suddenly bled in vast amounts of blood. He must've struck a vital vein or something._

_"MOM! NO!" I desperately shouted as the crimson tainted the pure white pajamas that I was wearing._

_"Mom…no…please…you can't…mom…" I brushed the hair out of her swollen face as the crimson never stopped filling the floor._

_Suddenly, I felt a cord tighten around my neck, and my breathing rate decreased…_

_"Nnnggh…" I struggled and tried to pull the cord upwards to remove it from my head._

_"You'll be joining your mom soon, little Nate…aren't you happy?" the sinister voice of the child-like madman asked me, as he pulled the chord tighter._

_"Mmpgh…" I felt my lungs crushing and begging for air. I have to get out of here fast!_

_ I tried to think of the best and easiest way possible for me to escape, as he tightened the chord again._

_"Nnngh…St-Stop it!" I screamed, as I extended my foot hard and kicked him. He let go of the cord or whatever it is for a moment, and I seized the chance to escape. I ran…I ran like I never did before…I was running for my life…literally…_

_The whole world I thought I knew came crashing down on me and revealed its ugly face._

_We have been attacked by a madman, he beat me and my mom, killed her, tried to kill me, and I didn't even do anything to save her!_

_I ran lots of blocks, and after what seemed to go on in forever, it finally stopped._

_I have no one in this world…_

_My dad died a year ago, and now my mom…why didn't I let the madman kill me? Why did I let myself live? I never wanted this…I DON'T WANT THIS!_

_**********************_

(Mello's POV)

I sketched something and worked on it for about two hours. After that, I turned to get some water and I found Near lying down on his bed, fidgeting with the sheets.

"Nngh…"

He started twisting and turning, and his face seemed to display an emotion of struggle.

"N-Near…" I came to the side of the bed, and tried to wake him up. So far, it's failing epically…

"Nnngh…s-stop it…" his breathing rate increased, which made me panic a lot.

"Near….wake up…snap out of it!" I hissed, as I poked and shook his shoulders gently.

I heard a scream, saw a bolt of white jolting up, and the next thing I knew Near was on top of me, and we were both on the floor.

"Uhm…Near…are you ok?" I asked, as I slid out from the bottom.

He gasped, and a hint of pink reached his pale cheeks.

"Y-yes…sorry for startling you…"

"It's okay…you were having nightmares…well…can you sleep later? It's almost dinnertime, and you can't stay up late…I have sleeping pills if that will help you."

"Oh…I have some too…thank you for the offer anyways…" he looked down on the floor while trying to regain his breath.

"Do you need anything?" I asked, hoping that he's really ok.

"No, I'm alright…it was just a nightmare anyways…"

"That's gotta be a really bad one, isn't it?" I laughed awkwardly.

"Yes…it's a picture that I want to forget…but it haunts me every night…" he shivered.

All I can do for now is just be there for him…at least **just for now**…

**AN: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE…I CAN'T WRITE THAT MUCH…I HAVE REALLY LONG TESTS THIS WEEK, AND EXAMS (THE DOOM! OH, THE DOOM!) ARE COMING UP TOO…PLEASE STAY WITH THIS FIC AND ME UNTIL THE END! XD THIS WILL BE A LONG RIDE, SO YOU'LL HAVE FUN….MORE FANSERVICE LATER ON, AND A CON OR BEACH EVENT MIGHT COME UP…I'D RATHER A CON ^^ THANKS A LOT FOR THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! *GIVES TONS OF COOKIES TO THE REVIEWERS AND READERS* PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WANT MORE FANSERVICE AND IF YOU WANT A BEACH EVENT OR A CON…ALSO, THIS MOOD SWITCHED A LOT…KINDA LIKED IT ^^**


	5. Why?

**Angel of Mine**

**Chapter 4: "Why?"**

**AN: SAY WHAT?! IT'S SUMMER ALREADY?! NO FRICKIN WAY O_O**

**XD I JUST FINISHED MY EXAMS, AND THAT'S THE REASON WHY I WASN'T ACTIVE FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS…I HAD A BLOCK, AND EXAMS WERE COMING….I PASSED MY SCIENCE AND GEOGRAPHY WITH FLYING COLORS! XD ABOUT FRENCH AND RELIGION…HMM…I THINK I PASSED MY RELIGION, BUT I THINK I EPICALLY FAILED MY FRENCH ONE….I THINK…I HOPE NOT! XD WELL…ENJOY THIS FIC! ON WITH THE TALE!**

(Mello's POV)

The next day was Saturday so basically, we got to chill for once… I instantly got up, and noticed that my roomie, Near, wasn't there. He was having nightmares the last time I saw him, and then I remembered going to dinner, and then going to bed. I didn't see him in any of those occasions, so I decided to roam around to check on him…

Why am I worried about him so much? Why am I nosing around too much?

Is it because…_I myself saw what he had been through without him knowing I was there, and that I wanted to help him so badly?_

~Flashback~

_Jeez…it's like, ten in the evening and my mom's still making me run to the corner store just to get some more spices for her chicken alfredo which will be consumed at the party tomorrow._

_I brought my switchblade just in case something happens, since it was really late._

_I dashed to the bright yellow sign which led me to the store._

_"Oh…hey there, Mello…" the cheerful cashier, Mrs. Nagaoka, greeted._

_"Hello!" I greeted cheerfully._

_"Well…it's so late…what are you doing in this ungodly hour of the night?"_

_"My mom's making alfredo…she needs more spices." I laughed._

_"Oh…alfredo spices are over there…" she pointed to the third little shelf on the right._

_"Thank you." I said, as I gathered everything I needed. I paid everything at the counter, and headed back home._

_As I was walking, I passed by a blur of white too fast for my eyes to fully see._

_What the heck was that?_

_I let my eyes adjust to the light of the lampposts, as I tried to make out the figure that seemed to glow underneath the light._

_It was a kid…maybe younger than me…and he was panting for air. I looked at him, and he seemed so…alien…_

_He was a pure white, and he was small...almost like a symbol of innocence…_

_But why was he running? What or who was he running from?_

_I slowly walked over to him, but a huge "fwoop!" distracted me._

_The next thing I saw was a great ball of fire blocks away from my house…_

_I turned to the boy under the lamppost, and he was watching the house being engulfed by flames. His eyes widened at the sight, and after a few moments of trembling, he fell on his knees, whimpering. I ached so bad to just run and comfort him, but my mom just had to go out and make sure I wasn't anywhere near the fire._

_"Are you alright? Mello?" my mom asked, hugging me._

_"Y-yeah…I gotta go call 911" I said, as I darted back to the store to use the telephone. _

_I told them about the fire, and about the boy near the lamppost…_

_But when I got off the phone, he was gone…_

~End of flashback~

Why did he leave? Why didn't he wait for someone to help him?

Why is he not here right now? What could he be doing?

Agh…the mysteries are bugging my head too much…I need to wash my face to calm myself down…

I headed to the bathroom that we were supposed to alternately share, but I found that it was locked.

Oh…so that's where he went…

I turned away from the door to wait until he's done, but then I saw something that I wasn't expecting…

A little drop of crimson was oozing through the floor…

_I have to go in there…whatever it takes…I need to know why is the familiar drop of crimson there…I need to know why…_

**AN: DUN DUN DUUUUUN! WHY ISH THERE CRIMSON ON THE FLOOR? XD**

**(I THOUGHT NEAR WAS HAVING HIS PERIOD, BUT EH….XD THAT'S JUST ME)**

**AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SORRY IF THIS TOOK SO LONG…I HAD A VERY BAD BLOCK…XD PLEASE READ MORE, HANG ON TILL THE END, AND REVIEW!**

**Next chapter: "Tourniquet"**


	6. Tourniquet

**Angel of Mine**

**Chapter 5: "Tourniquet"**

**AN: YES…I AM FINALLY OUT OF MY BLOCK, AND AM UPDATING THIS STORY EVERY TWO OR SO DAYS ^^ THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWERS, AND THE DN STATS MIGHT BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! AND YES, I NAMED THIS CHAPPIE WITH AN EVANESCENCE SONG…PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW THIS CHAPPIE…I'M WORKING MY BUTT OFF FOR THIS…PLEASE REVIEW TOO! THANKS VERY MUCH! ON TO THE TALE!**

**DISCLAIMER: STILL DON'T OWN DEATH NOTE…AND I DON'T OWN THE SONG, THE BAND, OR ANYTHING IN IT…I ONLY OWN MY OC, RIMA, AND MY FRIENDS OWN THEIR OCs, KAI AND TORI…**

*************************

(Near's POV)

_I tried to kill the pain (kill the pain)  
But only brought more (so much more)  
I lay dying  
And I'm pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying, praying, bleeding and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?_

I sang the words in my head as I lay here, in the white, bland room, trying hard to erase everything…everything from that night…_everything down to my own existence._

I don't understand why I ran away that night…it was purely instinctual…I wouldn't have ran…I would've stayed with my mom until the very end…but I just had to be a coward and followed where my feet took me, not following what my heart desired. I have no one…

No one to turn to, no one to confide in, no one to help me…

I may have new companions, but I can't tell them these things…it takes a long time for trust to build up, and I'm not so sure if I can trust them, or if they would even help me…

The cold steel was lined with warm crimson, as my heart ached every single second I remember that cursed night…

The night that I regretted…

I want to be put out of this feeling…it's breaking me apart…

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
_

But…I can't do it on my own…

But there's no one to help…

I need someone to save me from myself…

A savior…

That's all I need…

_Do you remember me?  
Lost for so long  
Will you be on the other side?  
Or will you forget me?  
_

_Mother…you were the only one left…then you had to go too…_

_I'm all alone…_

_Will you be waiting for me when I come?_

_Or will you tell me to go back?_

_But there's no point in coming back…_

_No one will even miss me one bit…_

_I know he's after me…_

_I know he still wants to get rid of me…_

_I know I'm making it easier for him…_

_Easier for him to break me, to haunt me…_

_To kill me slowly…_

_With my nightmares…_

_I'm dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming  
Am I too lost  
To be saved?  
Am I too lost?  
_

Am I too late to be saved?

I have been doing this for quite a while now…

It's the only way I can ease the pain…

The feeling of the cold metal ripping my skin and letting all my feelings out is the only way I can find…

I can't talk to anyone…

They might judge me, or they might be freaked out too much that they won't walk to me, and worse…spread rumors about what I'm doing…and that's why I can't talk to anyone…

I lined the cold metal to ease the fire, and spread it horizontally across my arm…

This is not enough…

This is never enough…

It always leaves me hanging, and always needing more…

When will this pain end?

When will I be saved?

_My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation_

(Return to me salvation)

(Ohhhhhh)

_(I want to die)_

My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation  
My God, my tourniquet  
Return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
My soul cries for deliverance  
Will I be denied?  
Christ? (Christ)  
Tourniquet  
My suicide

(Return to me salvation)

(Return to me salvation)

I make more cuts as I feel the life being drained out of me. I desperately need someone to help me…

Save me from myself…

Save me from the darkness that I'm crossing…

Save me from all the nightmares that are haunting me…

But who will?

Who will stop the bleeding from my deeply etched wounds?

Who will stop the bleeding from my heart?

Who will fill my empty soul with warmth and happiness?

Who will understand why I'm doing this?

Who will protect me from _him_?

No one I know will do those things…

Unless and angel comes down from heaven and takes me away from all this…

I don't care who…I don't care even if it's the Angel of Death himself…just please…._someone…come and rescue me…save me from me…_

_Return to me salvation…_

The crimson pool is getting bigger, and I tried to get up and clean in, but too much blood was gone from me…it's a miracle for me to be even alive right now…

My eyes are slowly closing their lids, as I'm taking what it seemed to be my final breaths….

I took them slowly and deeply, thinking of my new memories…

_Thank you to all of you…especially you, Mello…_

_Thank you for making me feel happy again, even if it's only been a day after we met…_

I closed my eyes, as I fell limp and surrendered to the darkness…

_Christ…tourniquet…my suicide…_

_Return to me salvation…_

**AN: WHO'S GOING TO SAVE POOR NEAR? I'M SORRY IF I OFFENDED ANYONE! I DIDN'T INTENTIONALLY DO IT…I'M NOT AWARE, SO IF I OFFENDED ANYONE, I AM SO SORRY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE HITS AND STATS! I LOVE YOU ALL…**

**AND SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPPIE! PLEASE REVIEW AND DO THE SAME FOR THE NEXT CHAPPIE…**

**Next chapter: "Lithium"**

**YES…I HAVE BEEN NAMING MY CHAPPIES AFTER EVANESCENCE SONGS….I LOVE THEM, AND THEY MATCH THE SITUATIONS PERFECTLY! PLEASE REVIEW, AND HANG ON TILL THE END! XD**

**MORE FANSERVICE AND AN ANIME CON IS COMING UP! XD**


	7. Lithium

**Angel of Mine**

**Chapter 5: Lithium, Part 1**

**AN: HERE IS THE CHAPPIE! ENJOY IT! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE ^^**

**SORRY IF I'M SLOW IN UPDATING…I HAVE A VERY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK ^^"**

******************

(Mello's POV)

I picked the lock with the hairpin I luckily found in my pocket. It was godsend…

I opened the door, and I saw one of the most horrifying things I could ever see in my life…

He was lying there, breathing pattern slowing down, all white tainted with blood-red…

I went in, just in time to catch him, and his body was limping to the side.

"Oh God! Near…stay with me…please…I'll call for help, alright? Just breathe and stay with me…" I held him gently in my arms, as I reached for the phone I always kept in my right pocket.

I dialed 911, and told them about his condition.

I ended the call, and went back to keeping Near alive.

He lost so much blood I couldn't even comprehend why he's managed to stay like this.

"Unh…" Near moaned, as I found the bandages to wrap around his wounds.

"Near? You there?" I turned and cut the bandages into shorter pieces.

He nodded weakly.

"Thank God you're alive…" I sighed in relief. I knelt down and started to clean his cuts.

He tried to keep his arm away from me, but he was too weak to do so.

"Why…are you…doing this?" he asked weakly.

"Save the talking for later…concentrate on staying alive…" I finished one arm, as he drifted off to sleep.

"_He never listens_…" I sighed to myself.

(Near's POV)

I woke up to a familiar face in front of me…

Is that…

_An angel?_

I blinked to clear my vision, and I saw Mello…

Is he getting bandages for me?

Why is he doing all of this?

Why is he getting into all of this trouble to…

_Save me?_

Is he the angel that I was looking for?

Is he going to drive me away from this madness?

He told me to stay alive, but I don't think I can go on much longer…

I think…

_The Angel of Death got to me faster than Mello did…_

(Mello's POV)

The paramedics finally came, and took away a seemingly lifeless Near on a stretcher.

"Will he be alright?" I asked one of the medics who were carrying him.

"I hope we make it there in time…" He said.

"Can I come along?"

"Sure…"

He opened the door to the ambulance and I instantly got in. I sat down on the bench beside Near and for some reason, I held his hand and I started gently caressing it.

Near…you have to live…

You have to fight it….you have to fight that thing that makes you like this…the monster that's slowly eating you away…don't let it get to you…you need to be strong…

I know you're going to make it through…

And I'll do whatever it takes to help you…

****************

We finally reached the hospital, and I was forced to go to the waiting room. It was quite comfy, but the worries and discomfort settled into me harder.

I read almost every magazine in there, every page, cover to cover. The seconds seemed like minutes, and minutes seemed like hours…

I was shifting restless on the couch, thinking if Near made it or not…

I shuddered at the second thought…

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a nurse beckoned me to Near's room.

The hallways seemed to get creepier and creepier as we go along it.

We reached the bland, white door, and the nurse let me in.

I immediately sighed with relief as I saw that only an IV was stuck to his bandaged right arm. He was sleeping, but he's fine.

I sat on the chair beside his bed, and watched him, for all I was worth.

I think I care about him too much…

Well…I visit my friends and watch them while they were sick in the hospital, but I've never been this worried before… maybe it's because he's a danger to himself…

_Near…just hold on longer…_

**AN: EHE ^^" SORRY FOR THE REALLY SHORT CHAPPIE…I HAVE A REALLY BAD BLOCK…I PROMISE I'LL GET TO WORK AS SOON AS THE EVIL BLOCK IS GONE! XD PLEASE R&R!**


	8. I'm Not Okay

**Angel of Mine**

**Chapter 6: Lithium; Part 2: "I'm Not Okay"**

**AN: I AM BACK ON WRITING AGAIN! SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY…I ALSO MADE A BAD TYPO ON THE LAST CHAPPIE…IT'S CHAPTER 6, NOT FIVE…THAT WAS PART ONE, AND THIS IS PART 2….I WENT TO TORONTO AND BOUGHT AWESOME THINGS….MANGA AND SHOES…YEP….AND I JUST SAW MY DREAM SHOES YESTERDAY…XD ENOUGH ABOUT THAT…PLEASE READ AND ENJOY THIS CAHPTER…^^ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT, AND SUCH, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: I STILL DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE OR THE SONGS USED OR WILL BE USED IN THIS FANFICTION…I DO NOT OWN MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE OR THE SONG "I'M NOT OKAY" EITHER…**

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(Near's POV)

My eyes fluttered open after a dreamless slumber.

As I looked around the room with floral wallpaper and the strange equipment around me, I figured out that I have been brought to the hospital…

And as I saw that familiar girlish blonde hair on my bedside, I remembered everything that happened.

I was brought to the hospital by Mello…

But…

Why would he care so much about me to go as far as watching me while I'm sleeping? We've only met for a day…

Why does he care for me so much?

Not that I'm complaining, but it just seems weird that he would watch me…

Normally, in a situation like this, if it was another student besides Mello, they would leave, maybe report the incident, and go back to their normal lives…

Why would he go as far as this?

I sighed mentally, and got up. As I did so, Mello was woken up by the squeaking of the bedsprings.

"Unh…"

I bit my lip and silently cursed the mattress for waking him up. I didn't want to bother him…that's the least I could've done, but the stupid mattress just had to wake him up…

His eyes opened, and he raised his head up to look at me.

"Oh…hey, Near…you're up…" Mello got up and stretched.

"Yes…and thank you for earlier…"

"Oh…it's nothing…how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, as of now…"

He looked at me in a strange way…

I _did_ give him my most honest answer…

I'm not okay most of the time, I promise.

I chuckled at the thought…

That just sounded like the _My Chemical Romance_ song.

I don't really listen to them that much, but I heard that song before...

"Are you sure? I mean…you don't look like it…" Mello asked, sitting cross-legged on the chair.

"_Well if you wanted honesty, that's all you had to say…_"

I said, the rhythm of the song slowly coming in my head.

I saw a slight grin on Mello's face, as he started humming the song.

"So…you're not okay…"

"Not really…I'm fine for now, but I'm not sure about the latter parts of my life…" I sighed.

Why am I being strangely honest to him?

Well…it seemed to me that he can be trusted…and I did owe him for saving me from myself…

It's too easy to trust him…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(Mello's POV)

My assumptions were right….I mean…how could he be okay after he just did damage to himself?

But why would he do such a terrible thing? I'm sure there's another way out of this…

The sound of footsteps approaching the door detached me from my train of thought.

The doctor came in with a clipboard, and greeted us with a smile.

I smiled back, and Near just nodded.

"Well…it seems that you're fine for now…the lacerations on your wrists didn't damage any major vein either…but there's one thing I would recommend for you…"

Near's eyes slightly widened and went back to normal in a few milliseconds.

"Well, doctor, what is it?" he asked in a monotone voice.

He handed Near a bottle of what seemed to be a brand of anti-depressant named "Prozac"

He took it, and the slip of paper that the doctor handed him, and hid it from my view.

The doctor talked for him a little bit, then left.

What were they talking about?

I'd rather not ask…it's his personal business now…

I just hope his situation's not that bad as I thought…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(Near's POV)

Prozac…

I sighed…

I knew the doctor would notice it, but I didn't know he would notice it so quickly.

I have to keep this a secret from everybody…I don't want to worry them too much…and besides, this is a personal business of mine. They've got nothing to do with it. It's all up in me to show up in this place that the doctor recommended for me. He said it might make my condition better…

I just really hope it will, because…

I'm not okay…at all…

**AN: XD WOW…THAT WAS A REALLY SHORT CHAPTER…IS THAT EVEN A CHAPTER?! XD WOW…I'M REPRIMANDING MYSELF FOR THIS…I'M REALLY SORRY…THE BLOCKS KEEP GETTING THERE…BUT I'M ALMOST THERE ON A REALLY GOOD CHAPTER…IT'S BEEN ONLY TWO DAYS SINCE MELLO AND NEAR MET, AND A LOT OF THINGS HAPPENED ALREADY?! WOW…THIS IS A LOT TO HANDLE FOR ME…AND I ACTUALLY DON'T PLAN THE CHAPTERS THAT FAR AHEAD, SO THE REVIEWS OR PMS OR THE INSPIRATIONS MIGHT AFFECT THE CHAPTERS TO COME…I HAVE PLANNED THE ENDING, YES, AND THE EXPLANATIONS FOR THE EVENTS THAT ARE HAPPENING, AND ARE BOUD TO HAPPEN…PLEASE HANG ON WITH US UNTIL THE END! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! ^^**


	9. Sundays and Appointments

**Angel of Mine**

**Chapter 7: Sundays and Appointments**

**AN: IT SEEMS THAT I WAS ON A BLOCK FOR A FEW DAYS….XD I HOPED YOU LIKED THE LAST CHAPTER, BECAUSE THIS IS GOING TO BE A LONG ONE…I HOPE…XD**

**I MIGHT DO MORE TIME LAPSES WHEN NOTHING MUCH HAPPENS, BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS ARE DRAGGING ON. IT'S JUST BEEN TWO DAYS SINCE MELLO AND NEAR MET, AND IT'S ALREADY 7 CHAPTERS LONG! XD IT'S WEIRD…PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW ON THIS STORY! ^^ REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE AND MORE CHAPTERS ^^**

**DISCLAIMER: I **_**STILL**_** DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE. I OWN RIMA, AND KAI AND TORI ARE MY FRIENDS' OCs OK? ^^**

**O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

(Mello's POV)

Sunday…the day we can go back to our homes…or visit someone else's place if we wanted to.

Today, me and the rest of the gang are going to Light's vacation apartment. Near just got back from the hospital and he's doing fine as of now. I can't help but be bugged about his condition. I myself don't even know why I care so much about him…

I sighed…maybe I'm just worried for him…because of his condition and what he did.

Maybe I can still try to ease that worry a little bit and relax and rewind for today.

Near's still asleep, his face buried in the pillows. I quietly got a black shirt, a striped tie, my favorite pair of pants, socks, and other things I might need. I dashed for the showers, went in, and undressed.

I turned on the shower, putting it on a slightly warmer degree. It was soothing, helping me ponder the events of the past few days.

It was just two or three days since we met…again…but he doesn't know that.

I never thought I would see him like this…

So broken and traumatized at what had happened to him. I knew it had to be worse than what I saw that night…

I tried taking my mind off of things and hoping the Prozac might help him.

I hope I'll enjoy this Sunday with the gang…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I got dressed and dried my hair quickly with the hair blower in the washroom. I went back to find Near already awake and looking out the window.

"Oh…hey Near." I greeted as I walked back to our room.

"Hello, Mello…" he said, still looking out.

"Oh…uhm…are you busy today?" I remembered that he has no one to go to, since he's an orphan, and the orphanage might not be a good place for him to go back. Figuring he was alright with the gang's company before, he might be

"Yes…I have an appointment." He said quite bluntly.

"Oh…when will you come back?"

"Maybe late in the afternoon…why do you ask?"

"Oh…I thought you might want to come with the gang…we're going to Light's place today."

"I see…I'm sorry I can't go…I'm really busy today." He looked at me with endless orbs of black, spacing out, yet staring into me, searching through me and mesmerizing me at the same time.

I blinked twice to clear my head, and remembered the plans I had in mind.

Right…go to Light's place and have fun…and try not to bug Near…yep…good plan…

"Oh…well…I hope you could go next time. I'll be going now…bye!"

"Enjoy yourself…" he nodded, and I left.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

I went downstairs, and I found the gang already waiting for me.

"Mello! Hey there! We've been waiting for a while!" Rima cheerfully greeted.

"Uh…yeah…sorry I was late. I was just talking to Near." I replied.

"Ah…alright…that explains it. How is he? I heard he was in the hospital yesterday." L asked.

I blinked a few times to try and register what he had just said. Wow…news sure spreads fast around here.

"He's okay, I suppose." I shrugged.

"Well…we'd better get going if we want to reach my place early. I really don't want to go back here late. My place is kinda far from here." Light urged on.

"Really Light, I don't understand why you go to a dorm school when you have your own place." Misa said as she shook her head.

"I already told you guys…it's the only good school nearest here. I mean…all of the other ones are…you know…have bad reps…" Light said.

"That makes sense…but come on, we gotta go! Light told me he'll bake…" L grabbed Light's hand and dragged him to the parking lot.

"L…you and your sweets…" Kai laughed.

I smiled as I watched them laugh and have fun. We've only known each other for almost two years, but it seemed like forever ago. L, Light, and Misa will be going to University next year…well…maybe only L and Light…Misa said she might go to study theatric arts somewhere else…I wish we could spend more time together…they're so nice and fun to be with…but that's just how it goes, I guess…I wish Near had known them sooner…maybe…just maybe…he might've been happier…

"MELLO! OI! STOP SPACING OUT AND GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE ALREADY!" Matt yelled, breaking me out of my thinking bubble.

"OKAY! JEEZ MATT! DON'T YELL AT ME! CHILL!" I screamed back at him.

I got in the car…or van, as it seemed to fit all eight of us, including Light at the driver's seat.

Light started the engine and started to drive off. His place is near a beach area, so it would make sense that schools are far from there.

It was a noisy ride at first because of all the hyperness, but it died down immediately, and sleep and silence took over. I guess all the caffeine brought them down.

L and Light were talking in low voices, to avoid disturbing anyone's sleep. As soon as I started spacing out, I was knocked out after about three seconds…

Sleep took over me…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

(Near's POV)

Sleep…is a thing I could really afford right now…

The nightmares still keep me awake…the Prozac is helping, but just slightly. I can't seem to take the memories away from me, no matter how much I try.

Today, I hope this appointment that the doctor recommended for me will help ease the nightmares…

I got ready, and in a matter of fifteen minutes, I was driven by the head of the dorm to the place where the appointment will take place.

I went to the reception desk, and the receptionist pointed me to where it will take place.

I walked slowly to the almost deserted hallway, heart thudding louder each time I take a step. I finally reached the room, and it read: _Dr. Thompson, Psychiatrist_

I took a deep breath, reached for the door handle, and opened the door…

**AN: AGH! NO! NOT A CLIFFHANGER! XD I LEFT A GOOD ONE, DIDN'T I? XD A DOUBLE ONE…WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN MELLO AND THE GANG GOES TO LIGHT'S PLACE? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO NEAR WHEN HE OPENS THAT DOOR? XD OH, AND I FINALLY FOUND THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A PSYCHOLOGIST AND A PSYCHIATRIST! YAY! I OWN DR. THOMPSON…I MADE HIM UP…IF HE'S A READ PSYCHIATRIST…WOW…I DIDN'T KNOW…JUST IN CASE..XD THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND HITS GUYS! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW MORE! ALMOST CLOSE TO 1,000! PLEASE!!! XD I WILL DO A LONGER CHAPTER NEXT TIME…AND THIS STORY WILL MOVE ON QUICKER, I PROMISE ^^**


	10. All Over Again

**Angel of Mine**

**A DN Fanfic by:**

**YuuriCullen**

**AN: MUHAHAHAHAHA! I GOT FREE TIME IN MY CAREERS CLASS IN THE COMPUTER LAB AND I AM NOW WRITING! XD YES, I HAVE BEEN IN A WRITING COMA FOR THE LAST FEW MONTHS, BUT I AM NOW BACK INTO WRITING, THANKS TO MY 3****RD**** PERIOD CLASS, ENGLISH! YAY! AND MY AWESOME MOM JUST MADE ME CHOCOLATE MILK ON TUESDAY, THE SECOND DAY OF WRITING THIS CHAPPIE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER AND HANG ON TILL THE END!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR OCs!**

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

**Chapter 8: All Over Again**

(Near's POV)

My heart was pounding in my chest, vibration ringing in my ears, as my hand got closer to the bronze-colored door handle. I don't know why I was sent here. All I know is, the doctor told me I had a problem that he can't fix, and that going here might help me.

Ha! As if a total stranger could help me with my condition…

But yet again, if that total stranger is a certified psychiatrist named Dr. Thompson, then I might have second thoughts about going in…

I held my breath, convincing myself to hang on tight and to stay alert, and opened the door…

What I saw befuddled me…

When you mention a psychiatrist's office, you usually see a man sitting on a desk with a clipboard, motioning you to lie down on the couch and express your inner thoughts to him.

But what I saw was too close to home…literally…

There was a mahogany desk a few feet away from me, a brunette in her mid-twenties reading a western comic book called "Watchmen", her socked feet propped up on the desk, looking very comfortable.

Her office had an electric fireplace, some burgundy furniture that matches the carpet with gold lining, tightly-packed bookshelves, and a widescreen HD flat television.

Yeah…this is too close to home…because this is what it looked like, almost…

Nostalgia started settling in, but it was broken by a silky voice that startled me.

The brunette removed her feet from her desk, snapped her comic shut, and repeated her statement which I haven't heard earlier.

"I said, are you my patient that I have an appointment with today, _Nate River_?"

I flinched at the name, for it brought back horrible memories and images that I'm still struggling to forget.

"Oh…I'm so sorry." I should've known _not_ to call you by _that name_…" she said in an apologetic tone.

"Please sit on any of the couches, and I'll get some tea to help you calm down and be relaxed."

I sat down on the huge and comfy burgundy couch, and leaned back to clear my head.

The sweet aroma of the tea filled the room, sending me into a heavy fit of nostalgia once again.

"Do you feel relaxed now?" the silky voice asked.

I nodded, my subconscious taking over me.

"Now tell me what's been bothering you…"

"It's these nightmares…about my past…"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Mello's POV)

After an hour of driving, we finally reached Light's place near the beach. All this sea air makes me sleepy…as if I wasn't sleepy enough!

"We're here!" a cheery greeting from the redhead next to me boomed.

"Eh? We are?" a sleepy-sounding voice from the raven-haired girl at the back asked.

"Yeah we are, Rima" I groggily replied.

"Damn sea air, making us all sleepier." Rima laughed.

"Come on, guys. Let's get out and get our stuff." Light, our designated driver, said as he turned off the engine. We got out, one by one, moved to the spacious back side of the car, opened it, and got our backpacks, and the other stuff that we brought with us.

Matt had a luggage with him…

Just because of his videogames…

"Holy shit, Matt! Did you bring your entire house of games with you?!" Tori asked.

"No…these are just the ones in my drawer…"

"Oh wow..." Kai laughed.

After all our stuff is out, we headed to the gates, then to the front porch.

The house had a magnificent, calming effect on me. I don't know what's in this house, but from what I see, Light is raised in a good environment and by a good family too. I think I would enjoy the stay in this house...even just for a little while…

Light slid his keycard and entered the combination to and opened the door…

But then a chilling surprise landed before our eyes…

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

(Near's POV)

I took a deep breath as I shielded myself from any emotion that might surge through me. I started telling this stranger everything that I went through that horrible, horrible night.

My heart suddenly started sinking and dividing.

I'm shaking and trembling.

Fear rushed through my veins, freezing.

Then…

I started crying and breaking…

All over again…

Just like when the earth's struck by lightning…

My shell is cracking…

I am vulnerable, defenseless, a weakling.

When am I going to see a bright world where the sun is shining?

I'm in the darkness, cowering…

All over again…

**AN: ZOMG XD SORRY, BUT THIS IS THE CHAPPIE THAT I PUBLISHED…I CAN'T WAIT TO…I PLANNED THIS TPO BE LONGER, BUT I DECIDED TO DO FILLER CHAPTERS. JUST THIS AND THE NEXT ONE. FROM THEN ON, THE STORY WILL PROGRESS. DID YOU LIKE THE LITTLE POEM/MONOLOGUE THAT NEAR DID? XD I DID…I THINK…**

**PLEASE HANG ON UNTIL THE END! I PROMISE THIS IS GOING TO BE REALLY GOOD! XD**

**I'M LIKE MASASHI KISHIMOTO LATELY (NARUTO MANGA ARTIST). I'VE BEEN DOING FILLERS AND STUFF…I NEED TO GET TO THE STORY ALREADY! XD SO…NEXT CHAPPIE WILL BE THE FINAL FILLER. BUT I WILL DO AN ANIME CON…AND SOME INTERESTING THINGS WILL HAPPEN. I'VE WATCHED A SERIES THAT REALLY HELPED ME TO DO THIS…XD THANKS SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
